Embodiments of fine machining tools with indexable inserts are known in which the indexable insert projects radially and axially over a tool holder. In this known embodiment, the radial position of the indexable insert can be adjusted by means of an adjusting element in the form of a wedge element which is positioned on the radially inner side behind the indexable insert. This wedge element is positioned perpendicularly with respect to the longitudinal extent of the tool holder with a screw, with an oblique face on the wedge element interacting with a correspondingly oblique face on the indexable insert and forming a type of wedge gear, by means of which the radial positioning of the indexable insert takes place. The “fineness” of the radial positioning is determined by the inclination of the oblique faces in relation to a planar extent of the indexable insert.
In the known embodiment, the oblique face is inclined negatively to the indexable insert in relation to its planar extent. When an indexable insert is attached, the adjusting element is clamped by it. In contrast, when the indexable insert is removed, the wedge element can fall out of a corresponding recess in the tool holder. This risk is always present when the indexable insert is turned or replaced.